Miner Disturbance/Epitaphs
Overview The end screen lists a category of ending and a random epitaph which depends on that category. A number of the epitaphs make more or less blatant references: Links below are mainly to external sites. Epitaphs by Ending Quit the game: Sought the Quiet Life * A dwarf or a rat? History will decide. * All flight and not profit. * Bravely ran away in fear. (An oxymoron, and possibly a reference to the Monty Python film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Many other such references exist) * Couldn't stand the heat. * Fame and infamy eluded them. * If you know this person, please put something interesting here. * Nobody knows why this gravestone is here. * Ooh, a clean hanky. * There are only myths, don't run away. * This little piggy went 'Wee, Wee, Wee' all the way back to the title screen. * Was really lame. * When I were young, dwarves was dwarves not cowards. Explosion: Went with a Bang * Chose to paint the walls. * Marks of an explosion found near body - death remains a mystery. * Playing with fire is bad. * Reduced to ash. * Remember kids: don't try this at home. * Remember to throw the grenade next time, not the pin. * Tis only a flesh wound! * They never read the instructions. * Must have spontaneously combusted. Burnt in Lava: Tragically Molten * Burninated * Dwarves are as hard as iron...iron melts in lava...QED * Final words: I'm MEELLTTINGGG. * Lava is hot. * Lava melts rock and dwarf alike. * Run away faster next time. * That seismograph is there for a reason, you know. * The light at the end of the tunnel wasn't the way out, then. * Too close. * Unfortunately Dwarves are not related to the Tzhaar... * Who would have thought that lava is bad? Burnt in Oil (general): Burnt the Brightest * Burnt to a crisp. * What a crispy twit! * Firestarter - miner ender. * Not even Crazy Arthur is impressed. * Deep-fried. * This bodes poorly for the afterlife. * There will be cinder! Burnt in Oil (Used jetpack): Flaming Firework * Before using jetpack, check whether you are covered in flammable substance. * Covered themselves in oil and then used a jetpack. * Had no one to blame but themselves. * Isn't going to do that again. * Probably did it on purpose. * They never read the instructions. * Well, that was spectacular! * When coated in oil, don't use jetpacks. Drowned in Water (Ordinary or Cold): Drowned By Greed * Believed they were a fish. * Bloated and blue. * Breathing is good, not breathing is bad. * Darn water pressure. * Dwarven lungs aren't designed to breathe water. * Splosh. * Take an Aqualung next time, and remember to refill it. * They don't call it mineral water for nothing, you know. * Wasn't a natural diver. * Yay! Food for the little fishies. Drowned in Oil: Black Gold, Crude Death * Coated in oil. * Is fuming. * Greasy and gone. * Oil of you lay here. * Seasoned in petroleum. * Was pumped out in a barrel. * Will be cremated, at a distance. * Tanked in oil. Suffocated in Gas: Croaked Choking * Dynamite removes gas... * Gas is bad - very, very bad. * Gas! Put on the mask! Didn't study Wilfred Owen... * Green air isn't so great on your lungs. * Invest in a gas mask. * Oooh, green stuff. * The curse of the green glowing rocks strikes again. * This gas is about as good for you as a sausage in a bun. Crushed by Falling Rocks: Here Lies Crushed * A harder hat would have saved a lot of pain. * Ah, so rocks are heavy. * Fancy life as a vein of coal? * Falling boulders mean lots of pain. * Has a small carbon footprint. * Headaches are caused by rocks on the brain. * Kleine Miner * When you apply great presssure to carbon you get diamonds; when the same is done to miners, you get dead miners. Eaten by a Myth: Eaten Alive * A Fatal Encounter of the Third Kind. * Got mythed. * Just think of the stories they could have told...if they got away. * Later miners will loot from this corpse. * Myth busted. * Only their boots were recovered. * So, they aren't myths after all, then. * What big teeth! * You are likely to be eaten by a myth. Eaten by a Walrus: A Maritime Meal * Became fat for the winter. * Was mauled by a mammal. * Crushed by a ton of blubber! * Had a wildlife experience. * Is part of the circle of life. * Made lunch. * The teeth are over a foot long! SURELY that's warning enough? * Was bullrushed. * Was pierced by a pinniped. Frozen in Cold Water: Chilled to the Bone * Cryogenically frozen. * Became a popsicle. * Impersonated a snowman. * Is as cold as ice! * One miner on the rocks, coming up! * 'Snow way to die! * Was nicely preserved for archaeologists. * Was touched by Jack Frost. * Is the coolest person in town. * Is comfortably numb. Frozen by an Ice Bomb: Played with Science * Frozen in time. * Has freezer burn. * Ignored the manufacturer's warnings. * I'm invincible! (Possibly) * Is a lesson to all those who ignore the instructions page! * Left to his own devices. * Used dangerous technology at close proximity. * When the timer starts, Run! Eaten by Giant Worm: Munched and Crunched * Gobbled by a Giant Worm! * Boo! * Surprise! * Happy Hallowe'en! * Composted. * Fed the Earth. * Trick and torn to pieces. Escaped the Volcano: A Miner and a Survivor Technically these aren't epitaphs. * A gentleman, too. * Full of good dwarven traits. * GOLD GOLD GOLD * "I like miner disturbance, it has depth" - Mod Korpz * Made his momma proud. * Now to spend all this GOLD. * Stood the test of time, this time. * The toast of all dwarves. * |_| |2 1337